


Fan Comic: I talk to the trees

by Ciuro



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: AU, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Western, finally figured out how to format pics on Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro
Summary: Inspired by/Based onthis postabout an AU idea in which Harry’s the ghost of an Old West sheriff and Coop sees ghosts.EDIT 07/04/2017: Silly me, only now I noticed a panel was missing. Oh well, it's added in now.





	

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/Ciuro89/media/panel3_zpsazwvltvo.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/Ciuro89/media/b96dd469-1a6b-4e3f-8313-0fc780eb208e_zpsv9jztn3p.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/Ciuro89/media/panel6_zpsgglm3qia.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/Ciuro89/media/panel7_zpsdnd2csgc.jpg.html)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/Based on [this post](http://doodlerooniee.tumblr.com/post/143832953967/au-where-harry-is-a-ghost-who-was-a-sheriff-back) about an AU idea in which Harry’s the ghost of an Old West sheriff and Coop sees ghosts.
> 
> EDIT 07/04/2017: Silly me, only now I noticed a panel was missing. Oh well, it's added in now.


End file.
